Vehicles
Drivable vehicles are a gameplay mechanic added in Update #60 together with the Car Shop heist. Vehicles allow you to move around the map faster, carry heavy loot easier and sometimes even count as loot themselves. Overview Vehicular handling in PAYDAY 2 is arcadish, pretty much straightforward and similar to most driving mechanics in other less realistic (driving) videogames. There are several different drivable vehicles in the game, each with its own loot capacity, speed limit and passenger count. When commandeered, nearby enemies will treat a vehicle as if it is a player, which means they will attack. The vehicle taking too much damage will render that vehicle broken, and any passengers along with the driver are instantly ejected from it. Broken vehicles have to be repaired before they can be used again, requiring several areas on the vehicle, marked with wrench icons, to be interacted with. Vehicles cannot be damaged when vacant. Several cars and drivable forklifts also allows certain passengers to shoot out from, though as in the case of the Longfellow, only the front passenger can shoot from the car window. The Moving Truck enables all its passengers to shoot from the vehicle, though the front passenger still needs to lean out the window. Press the crouch button to lean out of the window. All cars can be used to ram and run over enemies, killing them instantly (excluding the SWAT Van Turret special enemy), making this an effective means to deal with tough specials like the Bulldozer for example. The vehicle(s) in question doesn't even need to run over an enemy to kill them, merely and even slowly sometimes, pressing against them would be enough to do the trick. If the entire crew in a non-full game is in a vehicle (or vehicles) and another player joins, that player will be automatically seated in any vehicle that has a driver and available seats. The usable vehicle mechanic currently appears in the following heists: *Aftershock *The Alesso Heist *Beneath the Mountain *Birth of Sky *Car Shop *Meltdown *The Goat Simulator Heist Vehicles Note: Passengers indicates the number of riders not counting the driver. A rating of one passenger means two heisters can use a car, composed of one driver and one passenger. Falcogini Passengers: 1 Passengers can shoot?: YES Hitpoints: 100,000 Maximum Speed: 200 Lootbag capacity: 2 Drivable appearances: Car Shop The PAYDAY equivalent of the Lamborghini Gallardo: Falcoginis are fast, expensive cars. They are drivable in the Car Shop heist, and appear as decorative elements which cannot be driven in Mallcrasher, Diamond Store, Hoxton Breakout, and the Golden Grin Casino, and on advertisements throughout DC. In the Mallcrasher heist, the Falcogini in the dealership within the mall can be destroyed for up to $20,000 in property damage. In the Car Shop heist, Falcoginis count as loot. Despite being able to transport lootbags, there are none in the heist. Longfellow Passengers: 3 Passengers can shoot?: YES (Front passenger only) Hitpoints: 9,000,000 Maximum Speed: 160 Lootbag capacity: 4 Appearances: Meltdown and The Goat Simulator Heist This muscle car was originally named the "Stallion" before being renamed to the Longfellow. It is a fast car that allows for quick transportation of loot in the Meltdown heist. According to Vlad, the Longfellow used to belong to Muammar Gaddafi before being seized by Murkywater. It reappears again in The Goat Simulator Heist, where it plays a much more important role than Meltdown. Heisters must take the vehicle to the escape point of both days. It closely resembles a 1969 Dodge Charger. Forklift Passengers: 1 Passengers can shoot?: YES Hitpoints: 9,000,000 Maximum Speed: 20 Lootbag capacity: 3 (Meltdown), 0 (The Alesso Heist) Drivable appearances: Meltdown, The Alesso Heist Becoming drivable with the release of the Meltdown heist, the Forklift is a handy but slow vehicle that can move around several lootbags at once. In The Alesso Heist, its forks are occupied by a stack of crates, preventing the Forklift from being used as loot transportation. Like the Falcogini, the Forklift appears in heists as non-drivable decorative elements, in Big Oil (Day 1), Transport: Train Heist, Election Day (Day 1 and Day 2 Plan A/B), Shadow Raid, White Xmas, The Bomb: Dockyard, and Beneath the Mountain. In Election Day, the forklifts can be used to create guard-distracting noise, but can't be used after either a guard turns it off, or the alarm is raised. It very closely resembles a Toyota 1.0-3.5 Tonne 8-Series 4-Wheel Forklift. Moving Truck Passengers: 3 Passengers can shoot?: YES Hitpoints: 900,000 Maximum Speed: 160 Lootbag capacity: 50 Appearances: Aftershock The Moving Truck in the Aftershock heist is a vehicle used to move Vlad's weapon safes. It can hold as many safes as present in the heist, up to 12 on Death Wish, though its scripted capacity is much higher, suggesting it may be used in a future heist, especially one where loot is abundant. It has the same maximum speed value as Meltdown's Longfellow, but it takes a while for the truck to accelerate to the maximum speed, due to its large size. Although the logo on the front of the truck would suggest the truck is based on a Hyundai vehicle, it more closely resembles a Mitsubishi Fuso Canter. Blackhawk Passengers: 4 Passengers can shoot?: YES Hitpoints: ??? Maximum Speed: N/A Lootbag capacity: ??? Appearances: Beneath the Mountain, Birth of Sky, Shadow Raid The Blackhawk helicopter appears at the end of the Beneath the Mountain heist, as the escape vehicle, driven by Vernon Locke. It also appears in the Birth of Sky heist, driven by Locke as well, and is used for airlifting the money pallets and getting the crew out of the scene, but unlike Beneath the Mountain, players cannot be seated within the helicopter in the heist and cannot secure loot bags in it. It made its first appearance in the Shadow Raid heist, either to drop a shipping container with an artifact crate inside in the middle of the courtyard, or drop off four Murkywater PMCs onto the helipad on the roof. It is most likely based on the helicopter of the same name. Rib Boat Passengers: 3 Passengers can shoot?: YES Hitpoints: ??? Maximum Speed: ??? Lootbag capacity: ??? Appearances: Birth of Sky The Rib Boat, referred to as a "rubber dinghy" by Locke, is used in Birth of Sky as an escape through the sewers. Escape Van Passengers: 3 Passengers can shoot?: NO Hitpoints: N/A Maximum Speed: 100 Lootbag capacity: 10 Appearances: Unused A currently unused vehicle, possibly intended to replace the existing static escape vans. It is uncertain whether this will be implemented in the future, especially considering all its code got overwritten by the Forklift when Meltdown was released. Achievements Gallery Longfellowinterior.jpg|Interior of the Longfellow Longfellowpassenger.jpg|Shooting as the Front Passenger of the Longfellow Forkliftinterior.jpg|View as the Driver of the Forklift 2015-10-24 00032.jpg|Interior of the Aftershock Truck Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)